En la guerra y el amor
by Hana Note
Summary: Esos ojos que son como una ventana al alma.


En la guerra y en amor todo se vale, pero que pasa cuando una mirada te descoloca o cuando peor aun una sonrisa te derrumba.

Sólo le daba la guerra porque la ama, tonto ¿No? Pero que hacía, es para protegerla, de ¿Quién? Pues, de él mismo, la ama con locura, cada paso, cada mirada, cada roce, cada sonrisa y que decir de su aroma.

Pero porqué torturarlo de esa forma, ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de cuanto la ama? Si era obvio, sólo bastaba que ella diga su nombre con esa forma peculiar que sólo ella sabe hacerlo, para que él esté como un perrito a sus pies, pero NO, el muy tonto tenía que negarlo y para colmo insultarla para él salir de ese momento bochornoso, y en sima en frente de todas las prometidas que están peores que buitres para atacar contra ella, su prometida.

Cada vez se hacía más la necesidad de tener más cerca a su prometida. Desde lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo, no permitía que otro idiota o baboso como eran llamados por Ranma en su mente, se acercaban a ella, le quemaba, le ardía que otro mirará a su prometida, nadie más que él tenía ese derecho, pero los otros, muy estúpidos no entendían , que ella era sólo de él, ella era solo suya.

Tenía que verla, aunque sea para insultarla, para gritarse mutuamente, pero mientras discutían el tenía el privilegio de disfrutar de su aroma, de su compañía.

En su mente retorcida por el amor, pensaba en que si le daba la guerra, él a cambio, recibiría lo que el creía era amor, pero tonto, sólo la hacía enojar. Tenía que cambiar esa parte de él. Todo por ella.

Corrió como loco hasta llegar al Dojo, sólo para ver a su marimacho adorada o si bella prometida como el solía llamarle en sus sueños. Al llegar todos lo vieron con cara de preocupación, al instante preguntaron su algo había sucedido, pero CLARO QUE SÍ el necesitaba verla, pero el resto de la familia no se refería a ese tipo de emergencia asi que era inútil explicar el porqué de su prisa o sólo decir que tiene hambre. Al ver a Todo a satisfechos por su respuesta subió al techo de su prometida, al menos desde ahí podía sentir su perfume, pero necesitaba más de ella y como de costumbre, tocó su ventana.

Toc toc sólo dos toques característicos de él.

Ella ya estaba abriendo la ventana para dejarlo pasar. Era un ritual. Para él mágico.

La vio directamente a los ojos, tenía un brillo hermoso, como ella, aunque había confusión en ellos, seguían siendo los más lindos que vio en su vida. Podía distinguir el color marrón con destellos dorados pero también se podía distinguir la bondad, su ternura, era una ventana a su alma.

Ella le preguntó que era lo que se le ofrecía ¡Y cómo decirle que sólo quería verla!

La miró y no respondió, ella se sonrojo, que tierna era cuando estaba de esa forma, se acercó a ella, posó sus manos en sus hombros y sus alientos fueron chocando, azul contra marrón, ya no había marcha atrás.

Tomó sus labios como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo, disfruto cada roce, cada sabor, cada milímetro de ella, de su Akane. No importaban las palabras, ya no podía guardar más este amor por ella, con ese beso quería demostrar cuando la amaba, y lo logró.

Se separaron dolorosamente, pero siguieron unidos por sus frentes, sus alientos chocaban, su respiración era apresurada, con el rostro encendido por el momento. La miró nuevamente a los ojos y vio entre la emoción y la confusión, se armó de valor y pronunció el tan anhelado «Te amo»

Ella lo vivió en cámara lenta, su corazón saltaba de emoción y podía jurar que veía fuegos artificiales a su alrededor, él la ama como ella a él.

Es perfecto.

¿Por qué seguir negando lo innegable? También le respondió

«Te amo, Ranma»

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella lo amaba? Él que era un animal con las palabras, había sido premiado con ese ángel, desde ahora no volvería a dudar de Dios, porque no podía ser otra cosa que intervención divina.

Lo vio suspirar, parecía que él estaba sacando una gran carga de su interior, ella sólo río como niña traviesa, sin duda su prometido estaba nervioso.

. Ranma, mirame

Le hizo caso.

. De verdad te amo, y nunca lo dudes.

Escuchó. Trago duro, era su turno.

. También te amo Akane, nunca lo dudes, daría vida por ti, porque tu eres mi vida.

. Ranma, después de todo no eres malo con las palabras.

Siendo envuelta en un protector abrazo.

. Sólo contigo saco ese lado mío, mi bella prometida.

Ella sólo volvió a reír, no habló más, no eran necesarias más palabras, ella lo ama, él la ama. Que más se podía pedir.

Él sólo pensaba que ahora sí tenía una respuesta.

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, pero el prefiero jugar con los dos, pero fue derrotado de la forma más dulce y tierna, que es el amor.

Fin.

Bueno... jaja que puedo escribir, es a la una y ocho de la madrugada en mi país y se me vino este oneshot a mi cabeza jajaja, espero y les guste.

Déjenme sus hermosos comentarios que siempre los leo, GRACIAS.

Hana Note.


End file.
